


.witching hour.

by kukinom



Series: .The green eyed witch. [2]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because I Have A Problem, Horror, Intersex Loki, Kinda, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, Witch Loki, and so it continues, horror romance, regular Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukinom/pseuds/kukinom
Summary: Growing noisier and nosier with every decanter emptied. Thor refused to fan the flames of his companions perverse curiosity, ignoring quips and drunken jests in favor for inebriating himself all the more inorder to forget about the very subject of their drunken folly. Cause of his ire, that mucky witch, tart little harlot whom hexed his cock.It may have left it attached but could have as well chomped it off for it was now entirely useless.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: .The green eyed witch. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	.witching hour.

**Author's Note:**

> And the horror that is me sharing my Thorki smut on the internet continues. Honestly? i would have never thought anyone would actually read the first one i posted and even less actually enjoy it (´Ö`ʃ♡ƪ) thank you all for your kudos and nice comments. 
> 
> People seemed to have liked my witch Loki so... here's another. hope it turned out okay (。_。)

''So you want to tell us that you have fucked the witch and managed to leave with your cock attached? Pah! humbug!'' Volstagg shouted indignant, mead spilling from his horn. Sif giggled drunkenly, cutting herself another slice off the roast meat over the fire.

''Did it quake like a frightened animal before the Thunderers godly rod or did it crawl right into your lap i wonder?''

''More importantly was it ugly? A hag?'' Fandral sneered ''I've heard that the more they feed on people, the comelier they become. Was it comely?'' 

Growing noisier and nosier with every decanter emptied. Thor refused to fan the flames of his companions perverse curiosity, ignoring quips and drunken jests in favor for inebriating himself all the more inorder to forget about the very subject of their drunken folly. Cause of his ire, that mucky witch, tart little harlot whom hexed his cock. 

It may have left it attached but could have as well chomped it off for it was now entirely useless.

Neither lady or skank nor maid or crone. None of them, no matter how amorous, graceful or well-equipped could compare to that outlandish, raunchy backwoods thing. Besmirched, obscene, fiendish abnormity that has leeched itself onto his mind like a pesky tick. 

''So what did you get?'' Hogun questioned in real earnest. ''what did the witch give you?'' 

The silence was stifling. All of their attention on him, pestering. He had no answer to give.  
To be honest, Thor himself wasn't too sure. The same night after returning from the black forest, he noticed a brand etched onto his chest depicting three overlapping rings. Though Looking innocent enough it still could be a malignant charm or a curse for all he knows, maybe even the reason for his imposed impotence. yet he was not brave enough to consult his mother over it and have to confess to her how he had gotten it in the first place. 

''I have to piss.'' Thor declared, scratching his bollocks mannerless. Not caring for their disgruntled protests as he groggily made his way into the shrubbery. 

the stream hitting the turf with a loud soughing noise, fortunately drowning out the drunken ruckus behind. shifting in his stance to make himself comfortable because with how much he has looked in the cups- this would take a while. Head thrown back into his neck contemplating the bright full moon, just to be reminded of the witch. again.

''i'll be damned-'' he cursed, feeling himself swell in hand. Already acquiesced to having to also relieve himself otherwise when the sudden snap of a twig caught his attention. 

From out the corner of his eye, first dismissed as a bramble bush in the distance. Eerie and unmoving in the scenic solitude. Like an animal in the darkness, hidden in the shadows, uncertain if prey or predator as it stalked closer. Ample eyes reflecting absent light, glow spectral green. 

Thor appraised it, now illuminated in all it's splendour by the lustre of the full moon. Pagan idol- crowned with antlers, tangled and knotted in wild frizzy locks, adorned in garlands of wooden beads and carved bone. Face painted with coal, scrolled in runes. Eyes framed with soot, thick and black, emphasizing it's scintillating emerald eyes. 

Mythical being, fable creature. His little witch.

Even in his prurient, drunken stupor he had enough decency to tuck his cock back into his pants before approaching it. 

''What brings you 'round here?'' Thor hollered, voice like a warhorn in the calm of night, unable to keep the smile off his lips at the witches unblinking gaze on him. Encouraged by the spirit of wine he reached out and stroked a knuckle over it's cheek. Smooth and pale and soft.

The witch stepped out of reach, turning on it's heel and walking away from Thor in a flurry of wild hair and chiming emblazonments. and for a moment Thor felt utterly disappointed though quickly assuaged by the glance it gave him over it's shoulder, summoning him. Mindlessly following after it into the coppice, distracted by the prospect before him, he realized not how far they have actually wandered until they reached a clearing. 

There were no perceivable sound, only sinister, unnatural stillness that indicated no sign of life around whatsoever. Absolute dead silence. 

With it's back towards Thor, uninhibited the witch shrugged it's tunic off, revealing it's pale body unashamedly to the silvery moon. Standing amidst wild flowers it looked like an apparition, ominous and disastrous. serpentine in it's movements, impossible in it's fluidity, winding and wreathing it's body obscenely. Sooty fingers dance over wan skin, luxating and contorted like claws. Inexplicable how something as malignant and calamitous could be so fascinating and utterly divine.

The witch whispers to him in the tongue of HEL. beastly, strange and unnatural in his ears. Resounding in his head like a hundred voices. Conjuring words with unknown meaning, incantations that ensnare him and lure him in. 

Heeding the field of flowers not as he stepped into it, trampleing delicate blooms underfoot. Too captivated by this creature of nightmares. Sanguinary monster yawing to devour him alive, to rive his heart and feast on it. And Thor- Thor knows he would simply let it wallow in the bloody pieces of him.

Leaning in, the witch stroked it's lips to Thor's in the ghost of a kiss. A single taste, enough to turn him ravenous and have him chasing after it's mouth with voracious intent.  
The sensation of it's tongue slithering between his teeth and down his throat, too long to be normal. Like a coiling snake inside his throat, constricting his breathing, he was seized by a sudden sense of dread.

Thor groans. A sting, sharp and scalding and coppery taste bursts in his mouth instantly. When the witch let up it had a trickle of blood on it's mouth. Thor's blood. The witch spat into it's hands, smearing crimson red along it's ivory skin, painting it in primitive custom in the thunderers claim. 

His eyes roam over the bloody trails leading to the marvel between the witches legs. The elusive thing that haunted him in dream and wake alike. He would have taken his time hallowing on knees between it's thighs but Thor was desperate. The constant itch burning beneath his skin that has been tormenting him for days, eating relentlessly away at flesh and sanity. Thor needed to scratch that itch. now.

Thor began practically tearing himself out of his clothes in his fervency. Callous hands, reaching frantically for pale, supple flesh to grab and seize and rut against. grappling the witch to the ground, both fell into the flowerbed in a tangle of limbs.

Incomprehensible, vicious- and utterly alluring, sprawled beneath him, presenting itself to him with wide splayed thighs, showing it's inimitable treasures- and Thor took a moment to appreciate the view. 

With a bellowing Squawk Thor startled out of his daze at the sensation of sharp long fingernails tickling and nicking his sack. The witch, cackleing mischievously in response held the jumpy prince tightly in place by the bollocks, rolling them like stones in it's hand. 

Little hussy. Thor thought, smirking to himself. Head thrown back at the shiver coursing from the base of the neck to the end of his spine as the pretty imp kept playing with his heavy sac. 

Riled up enough, Thor snatched the witch by it's waist to pull it on his aching cock, sinking into it's welcoming hot little cunt with a gnarled groan. the beauty of this body and the warmth of it's flesh, the pleasure- is what arriving in Valhalla must feel like. Shifting and rolling his hips to work himself in deeper. Long, splintered toenails scraping over his calves, spurring him on. 

Feral and messy, boisterous and unrestrained, hard and deep and unrelenting. loud trills and wounded animal cries. Weltering on the cold ground, like beasts. Thor can barely keep his eyes open with how good he feels. Face in the crook of the witches neck, nose burries in it's inky hair inhaling it's potent scent- fresh and wild, sweet honeyed musk and fertile soil that make his mouth water. 

the fingers on his chest catch his attention, at first they feel like vague caresses but quickly he realizes they are not. They're runes.

Clasping his hand over the witches' guiding it to the brand on his breast. ''What is it? What does it mean?'' 

The witch blinks- and to Thor it feels like the first time he has seen it do so. Cold, slim fingers sprawl over his chest, pushing him back and down into the ground. Straddleing him, hovering over Thor, it's wild curtain of hair obscuring the world around so that the only thing he sees are glowing emerald eyes and a grin, far too wide with teeth much too sharp. unsettling, horrifying. 

Resuming it's hellish chanting, now louder and with more ardor as it fucks itself on Thor's cock vigorously. It's pupils blown impossibly wide, the green of it's eyes completely engulfed. Like black mirrors, Thor can see himself reflected in. The whispers inside his head return with vociferous ire, echoing every of the witches' words.

His head was swimming again, vision blurring, colors shifting like in a fever dream. The mirror image of himself in the others eyes distorted, the shadows around him coiling like wiry fingers reaching for him from out of the dark. Brought out of his haze by the witches' sharp nails clawing their way across the rippling muscles of his back, demanding, commanding. and Thor does. 

pushing harder, deeper. Rolling them over and fucking the witch into the foliage with bestial force. Arm snaking between their sweatily bodies, wrapping callous fingers around the witches' pretty cock, stiff and fervent to the touch, rubbing it in accord to his thrusts until he feels the witch bucking and thrashing. 

Scrambling for purchase, claws trenching into the ground. Fairy wings and Nepeta withering beneath the witches touch, leaves and blossoms growing ashy and lifeless wherever it touches, sucking the life out of them until laying on a bed of dead flowers.

The ground beneath them shakes with Thor's climax, the sky's open up with the cracking of thunder and suddenly they are hit with a downpour of cold rain. The witch jerks violently beneath and then... it laughs. a merry sound that makes it's belly jump like little hiccups, rain puddleing in it's navel and clinging to it's lashes. mud streaked and radiant and Thor has to know-

''Do you have a name?''

**Author's Note:**

> Info:  
> 'Nepeta' is Catnip and 'fairy wings' or Epimedium is also known as *HORNY GOAT WEED* because i'm hilarious. They can also symbolize fertility (foreshadowing???👀)
> 
> anyway- i was pondering wether or not to actually put my fics off 'anonymous' because i wanted to maybe post more of my writing... but then again my other stuff would most likely end up being 'original story multi-chapter narratives with the occasional fuq' rather than 'short-fan-smut' and am unsure if it is a good idea to have those two correlated. what do you think?
> 
> again- i'd love some comments. english isn't my first language so let me know if there are errors. critique is appreciated.


End file.
